Distancia
by Mun G
Summary: Viñeta Rowen. Como sufre Romeo a partir de cierto echo, sucedido luego del regreso de los afectados en el incidente en la Isla de Tenroujima. (La imagen de la portada no es mía)


Bien, mi primera historia publicada (¡que emoción! ^^). Espero que les guste.

Esta cosa que me gusta llamar historia surgió como algo que podría legar a publicar mmientras terminaba mi cucuenta. Pero lo termine de desarrollar mientras me bañaba (XD). Elegí la pareja porque me atratraía la idea de contribuir al ship.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, sino al gran Hiro Mashima-sensei (*0*)

Sin mas que decir ¡disfruta la lectura!

* * *

Solo podía sentarse, y mirarla desde la distancia. Triste, pero siempre había sido así.

Siempre...desde el incidente en Tenroujima.

Cuando aun era niño, ella era como los demás en el gremio. Otra "Nee-san". Era especial también porque poseía magia parecida a la de Natsu-san.

Recordaba que Wendy lo ayudaba siempre que podía, salia a pasear con el y le llevaba dulces de los pueblos lejanos a donde iba de misión. Incluso Charle en ocasiones le hablaba, o le contaba cosas interesantes. La pasaba bastante bien con las dos.

Incluso al enterarse que la isla se habia hundido, la extraño bastante.

Al momento en que todos, luego de 7 años desaparecidos, entraron por la puerta del nuevo gremio sin siquiera haber envejecido, volvió a sonreir como no lo había echo en mucho tiempo. Disfruto de esa fiesta de bienvenida como si no hubiera mañana, aunque así se había sentido para el cuando creyó que no volvería a verlos.

No había tenido la oportunidad de ver o volver a hablar con Wendy hasta luego de unos cuantos días, cuando caminando por el lugar una mañana, distraído, choco con _alguien_ , tirando al suelo sus cosas.

-oh, disculpame, no veía por donde caminaba-le dijo mientras se agachaba para tomar los libros del suelo, para luego extenderselas.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, no pudo evitar abrir levemente su boca y ojos, sorprendido. Ella lo miro estupefacta.

-¿Romeo...san? ¿eres tu? ¡V-VAYA! ¡n-no te reconocí! Ahora estas mas...alto. Ah, ahora me llevas casi media cabeza. Pero que digo, ha pasado tiempo ¿no?

El no le respondió, solo siguió embobado y confundido.

-me alegra volver a verte, Romeo-san. Uhm, supongo que ya no puedo llamarte asi, ahora eres mayor que yo, Romeo-kun.-miro alrededor nerviosa- también supongo que ya no puedo llevarte en mis hombros a dar un paseo al parque.

Esta vez, él intento retener la risa, pero no pudo, y al salir, se sintio como algo leve y satisfactorio. Wendy sonrió un poco, avergonzada.

-me han contado, que todo estuvo muy...deprimente por aqui. Por eso me alegra verte sonreir-dijo ell, haciendo eso mismo. El, por primera vez, de muchas, se sonrojo. En su momento, sin saber porque.

-¡Wendy! Por fin te encuentro, ¿encontraste los libros que buscabas?-fue la frase con la que se interrumpió su reencuentro.

-¡Ah, Charle! Si, los tengo. ¡Pero mira, el es...!-le explico la chica, señalandolo.

-¿el pequeño Romeo?-completo la gatita extrañada, luego mirándolo de arriba a abajo con una mirada analizadora.

-emm...hola.

Ella no le contesto, se limito a girar el rostro despectivamente, y dirigirse a la peliazul-vámonos Wendy, alejate de el-luego se fue volando sola.

-¿¡eh!?¿a que te refieres? ¡Charle, vuelve!-se volteo hacia el confundido chico-disculpala, no se que le sucedió, siempre te había tratado bien...Debo, ir a hablar con ella.

Se alejo persiguiendo a su amiga, dejándolo ahí parado, con un mal sabor de boca, y con la sensación de que algo había cambiado.

Porque así había sido, ya no seria lo mismo de antes. Estaban extrañamente _distanciados_.

No se le acercaba, siempre se encontraba rodeada de su equipo. Cuando intentaba aproximarsele, Charle lo notaba y la alejaba disimuladamente. Wendy era algo lejano e inalcanzable para el pobre Romeo.

La buscaba. Trataba de oírla hablar, agudizando su oído lo mas que se puede, solo para escucharla reír. Intentaba adivinar cuando querría irse de misión, para poder sentarse en la barra lo mas cerca del tablón para recibir tan solo un "hola", aunque tuviera que recibir también una mirada de odio de su amiga gata.

La necesitaba, y al principio no entendía porque. Pero cuando lo hizo, la realidad le dolió mucho mas que esa incertidumbre que le causaba su distanciamiento. Supiraba constantemente, salia de misión pocas veces. Era algo sorprendente que _eso_ que sentía doliera tanto.

La única que parecía notarlo, a el y su sufrimiento, era Mirajane, ella siempre tan atenta a todos, e intentaba alegrarlo un poco con pequeños detalles. Mas de una vez le ofreció disimuladamente, fotos de la hija de Grandinee, pero el las rechazaba avergonzado.

Wendy era para el, como un ángel. Un ser celestial que vestía de seda, que se deslizaba flotando entre las mesas del gremio, y que cantaba una dulce melodía con esa suave vos que lo deleitaba, cada vez que abría la boca. Un angel inalcanzable.

Incluso para si mismo, era extraño todas las cosas que pensaba. Era cierto que había cambiado.

O quizás _ella_ lo había cambiado.

Aún así, no se avergonzaba tanto como creyó que lo haría. Como cuando niño de esas peliculas donde los protagonistas se besan, los recién casados Alzack y Bisca hacen eso mismo.

No lo había hablado con nadie, ni con su padre Macao (porque se burló con Wacaba, o no lo tomó en serio) ni con Natsu-san (porque estaba seguro de que no entendía). No hay que hablar con Mirajane (esa demonio seguro lo divulgaría, o la daría "soluciones útiles") y no tenia ninguna otra mujer de confianza para comprar, ademas de Bizca (pero no creía que pudiera dar buenos consejos).

No tenia muchas opciones, solo resignarse. Y, claro, intentar mantener contacto con ella, furtivamente, ya la distancia.

Duro, pero era lo que le quedaba.

 _Verla_ de lejos. _Oirla_ de lejos. _Amarla_ de lejos.

* * *

Aqui termina mi presentación oficial en Fanfiction, jajaja.

Algo que aclarar, es que como no dispongo de guiones largos, coloco - (dos) en su lugar, en los dialogos. Si no les agrada, aganmelo saber, y buscare la manera de mejorarlo.

La verdad espero quedarme mucho tiempo, aun si no se cuando voy a seguir publicando, ya sea las historias que llevo escritas hasta ahora, como las ideas que me vengan a la memte.

No voy a pedir que me dejen Reviews como si fuera algo necesario, ni algún tipo de logro o premio por eescribir (Tampoco critico a quienes lo hacen). La verdad, si les gusto y tienen algo que o quieren comentar, háganlo. Si tiene alguna queja, o algun tipo de critica (ya sea reconstructiva o no)que quieran decirme con mas razon, háganlo.

Y ahora si, (con felicidad y dicha)

¡Me despido!


End file.
